


Our Way, Or The Highway

by reinadefuego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Wire
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Regina's getting married, and she's somehow managed to talk Kathryn into bumping her own up ahead of schedule, but she's still so nervous, even up until the moment she steps outside.Written for challenge #533 - "lace" at femslash100.





	

"Hold still," Kathryn said, sliding the veil into place. "Can't afford to mess this up."

No one wanted to mess up the beautiful combination of braids and a bun that Rapunzel had turned Regina's hair into. It was elegant, composed; everything she wasn't right now.

"Y'know," Kathryn said, carefully lowering the veil down over Regina's face. Now it was real. "I thought you would've invited more people, done a speech to tell them where to shove it."

Walking down the aisle with two hundred people watching? Heavens no. They all sat around judging her past, acting like the Evil Queen would come out and destroy them at a moment's notice. She didn't need them belittling her future before it even began, and why would she allow politics to ruin her wedding day?

"You two done? The parties're getting impatient," Kima said, knocking on the door. "Rapunzel and Tamara are waiting."

"No." Regina checked herself in the mirror, brushing a stray strand of fringe out of her face. She could do this. All she had do to was walk out there and things would be fine. Henry had the rings, she was all dressed up, and —

"Regina, you are a heroic motherfucker, so get your ass outside. It's not every day my sister gets married."

Yes, ass outside, where Henry waited with Tamara. Her legs felt like jelly, never mind her stomach churning.

"Come on, Bridezilla," Regina said, grabbing Kathryn's hand and hauling her towards the door. "Let's go get married."


End file.
